Centum Vitae, Centum Verba
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: All credit goes to NirCele for the prompts list! 93-Deadline, 3-Transportation, 83-Fight On, 13-Rebellion, 73-Destruction, 23-Run and Run and Run, 63-Vanity, 33-Dreams and Fantasies, 53-Hatred, 43-Tears
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first ten drabbles of my 100 challenge. All credit must go to NirCele for the wonderful prompts list, thank you for giving me something I can finally sink my teeth into! Please read and review! Cookies for those of you who can spot the Harry Potter reference!**

* * *

 _91 – Hunting_

He was a hunter. On the lookout for his prey. The music from the minstrels was loud and couples danced on the floor, underneath the stars. He moved through the crowd until he spotted his target. He marched confidently towards the dark haired figure. He bowed low and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" A pair of dark eyes studied him suspiciously so he met them with his own and gave his best smile. With a nod, the elf matched his bow and stepped out onto the floor with him. Dark and light clashed in a dance beneath starlight.

 **(Extra cookies for those who can guess who these two are!)**

 _1 – Fire_

He fell, like a great ragdoll over the edge of the cliff and out of sight. Flames licked at him, singeing his robes and hair and scorching his skin. Ash filled his lungs and the smell of sulphur hit his nose. The beast below him let out a roar as the pair of them fell to their deaths.

 _He_ fell by the whip…

 _He_ fell by a hair…

 _They_ fell by fire.

 _81 – Far-Fetched_

"What happened?"

"Well ada…"

"Legolas please." The lord cut off his eldest son, turning his gaze to the wood elf.

"Well my Lord we were playing hide and seek when a stray orc came and ambushed us, but we escaped by jumping into the river, and then a dragon came and carried Elrohir off to his dungeon." Elrond stood there speechless at the elfling's tale before Glorfindel and Erestor burst into the office.

"Elrond I was the Orc your son speaks of! Erestor was the Dragon, and he took Elrohir for a bath!" The blond panted, much to Elrond's bewilderment.

 _11 – Breaking the Habit_

He glared at the platter… Really glared. It was not going to defeat him. Without warning he snatched up the tray and flung it across the room. Anymore of those and he would be too heavy for that blasted Elk of his.

"Ada?" Legolas asked, looking up from his sketching to glance worriedly at the scattered pastries on the floor of his father's study.

"I'm trying to give them up." Thranduil muttered, burying his head in his arms, on his desk. Legolas smirked and turned back to his work.

 _71 – Arrow_

That was when he truly realised… Realised that she wasn't his. It was all over once that shaft had hit the dwarf's thigh. It brought home the point that she yearned not for him, but a dwarf. That's when he realised…

 **(Short I know, but I didn't think this one needed much more.)**

 _21 – Stealing_

The twins were screaming, the cooks wouldn't begrudge him a few sweets would they? He didn't mind going without at dinner. Just anything to soothe them. Were he and Elros this bad? Why did Celebrían have to leave him with these two terrors? Please Valar let them stop soon!

That was it. He had made his mind up. He marched to the kitchen, a twin in each arm and pushed the door open with his shoulder. It was empty… There was a platter of sweets out on the side.

Was it stealing if they were for _his_ dinner anyway?

 _61 – Falling_

It was falling into shadow. A star, bright and pure… It was falling. It disappeared below the black gates and he felt his world shatter...

"Elrond!" Blue, gold, black, red… The colours rushed past his eyes. "Elrond!" Darkness… peace.

"Gil-Galad." He choked.

"It was a dream star-dome." A blond haired elf replied calmly, from above him. "Just a dream."

"Glorfindel." He sighed. "Sorry I woke you."

"No matter… Sleep Elrond. I will just be next door."

"No stay… please?" Glorfindel nodded without hesitation, drawing a large chair up to the side of Elrond's bed.

"I'm here." He reassured. "I'm here."

 _31 – Leaf_

"Ada _who_ is it?" One of the twins asked, as the pair of them hid behind his robes.

"That is King Thranduil's son, Legolas."

"Las?" Elrohir asked, peeking out from Elrond's leg.

"Yes pen-neth." Elrond replied. Without warning, the younger of his two sons ran out from behind him and snatched a leaf from a bush at the side of the courtyard.

"Las!" He shouted triumphantly standing in front of the Greenwood convey with the leaf outstretched to the young prince. "Las! You are Las!" The elfling smiled… Elrond and Thranduil groaned in unison. Valar keep them apart!

 _51 – On the Brink_

His nostrils flared as he tried to remain calm. Glaring at the short, stumpy figure before him, he could feel himself losing control. The words, shouted through his halls enraged him further and he felt old magic pull at his faë.

His features morphed as the spells that had taken decades to perfect started to fail. He quickly shut away his emotions and the few scars that had been revealed disappeared once more.

That had been too close.

They must never know…

 _41 – Fell Creatures_

"Legolas what is it?" The human asked, stopping at the side of his elven friend.

"There are fell creatures about this night." The blond replied, staring into the tree canopy. "We shouldn't have come here."

"Legolas you have to tell him." Aragorn replied. "You can't run from him forever."

"I never said I was." The elf snapped indignantly. "Besides, the decision to ride to Imladris was my own. If I choose to travel out with the ring then I do so by my own accord. He has no choice in the matter."

"He is still your father." The human whispered.

* * *

 **So did you get it? Cookies if you did! Hope you enjoyed the first series of drabbles. Stay tuned for more and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next series of drabbles, credit for the prompts goes to NirCele! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **92 – Letters**

 _Lord Elrond,_

 _Thank you so much for that amazing Mountain Elk you gifted last month! How did you know that I wanted one? My stag got shot by my son you see, (a rather unfortunate hunting accident) but this elk will be the crowning glory to my collection of mounts._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Thranduil._

 _P.S My son would like to know if he may come to Imladris for a while, he misses the twins._

Elrond grinned smugly as he read the letter from the king of Greenwood, until he reached the last line where a huge groan was very much warranted.

 **2 – Pet**

"I suppose you could keep him as a pet." Thranduil said, leaning back in his throne, glaring at the dwarf his son had dragged home. Legolas had often dragged in strange things as an elfling, half dead squirrels, birds and once a spider, Thranduil shuddered at the memory. However, this mountain spawn was new.

"Listen here you pointy-eared sprite I will not be the pet of some jumped up elvish princeling!"

"Ada Gimli is Elf-Friend, and I have blessed him as such… He's _my_ friend." Thranduil groaned. Valinor was suddenly looking very attractive indeed.

 **82 – Fickle**

"I have heard the tales Glorfindel!" Erestor shouted. "I know just how fickle you can be!" The blond haired elf stopped in his tracks. "You have been using me, and my friendship for your own entertainment! I thought… That night, when we danced… I thought it was something more... You made me feel like it was something more…"

"No 'Restor I didn't mean…"

"Shut up!" The dark haired advisor snarled. "Just shut up… You have made it clear how you feel about me. I'm sorry I ever let myself get close to you!"

Fickle indeed.

 **(Cookies for those who guessed that the dancing couple was Glorfy and 'Restor!)**

 **12 – Betrayal**

He hated his eyes… They always betrayed his feelings… Too big, too blue, too readable. That was how he had ended up in the healing wing in the first place. Elrond had taken one look at his darkening eyes and sent him straight off into the clean white rooms. He just wanted to go to bed… His own bed, in his own chambers and sleep… But, his eyes had betrayed his injury and now he was being stitched up by the Lord himself.

Damn those blue eyes of his.

 **72 – Lifeline**

He groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He was laid on a blanket of white sand, still in his armour, still bloodied and broken but he was alive. He had been thrown a lifeline by the Valar and now he was here. He had to find Eärendil's heirs. He somehow knew that there was only one. He didn't know how but in his heart he could feel it. The face of a dark haired elf flashed in his mind and he knew whom he had to hunt.

His lifeline, precious… His life sacred.

 **22 – New Race**

Thranduil was repulsed. His son was one thing, but a dwarf? Imagine what they would spawn? Elven Dwarvlings! Ai Valar!

Thranduil was furious. How dare she stand their preaching to him? Elven Dwarvlings or not she had no right!

Thranduil was… He wasn't sure. Seeing her crying over the body of the mountain spawn had set something alight in his heart. He was sure that he could have accepted their spawn! Now it would never happen…

There would be no Elven Dwarvlings

 **62 – I am Flying!**

Legolas held his breath as he shot his last arrow through the heart of the bat. He couldn't help but grin though, and allow himself a small moment of immaturity as he fell towards the rocky top.

"I'm flying!" He called, causing both orcs and dwarves to look uncertainly at him, forgetting their fight. "What?" He called with a shrug, once he had landed before drawing his sword and dealing a blow to his nearest orc, killing it instantly.

 **(Yeah this one isn't meant to be taken seriously in the slightest!)**

 **32 – Painting**

"What is that?" His friend asked, screwing up his features as he tried to make out what exactly Legolas had depicted on the canvas.

"Why it is you mellon-nín." The elf responded.

"I'm pretty sure I have a beard!" the dwarf replied.

"Yeah, well at the minute you are naked aren't you?" Legolas replied, causing Gimli to choke on his beer. "You know, start with the body, and then paint in the clothes and the features?"

"How should you know how I look?" Gimli asked indignantly.

"We bathed together enough on the quest and Elves never forget, not one detail."

 **52 – Learning**

Hobbits, you could learn everything about their ways in a month… Elves however. They were just enigmas wrapped up in mystery. The way _their_ elf would disappear to talk to trees every night, and sleep with open eyes usually standing, and usually on a cliff edge. But, the small group were slowly learning the ways of their friend. They knew that he did not like to eat any kind of meat no matter how humanly it had been killed, and they knew that he preferred to sleep in starlight, even if meant he slept in a tree.

They _were_ learning.

 **42 – Anatomy**

"Ada?" The elfling asked as she looked up at Elrond with large eyes. "How are babies made?" Elrond choked on his tea, much to his wife's amusement.

"Well Evenstar…" He started. "When a Nana and an Ada love each other very much…"

"I know they have sex ada." Arwen replied to the bewilderment of both parents. "But I want to know just what happens inside a Nana's stomach."

"How do you know about things like that?" Celebrían asked.

"Elrohir and Elladan." Arwen replied.

"Well why don't you go ask them pen-neth? Elrond replied with a mischievous grin.

"Boys." Celebrían muttered.

* * *

 **I realised that most of these were centred around Legolas and I will try to diversify in the next lot. I just wanted to try and get more of the fellowship and bring Gimli into the picture somewhere. I read that when someone is named Elf-Friend they are blessed by the elf who gave them that title and take on certain elvish characteristics. I don't know how reliable this is but I thought that I'd use it. Hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy these! All credit to NirCele for the prompts list!**

* * *

 _93 – Deadline_

"Ada?" The elfling whispered as he tiptoed into the office. His father's large desk was stacked so high with paperwork that even his familiar blonde hair was nowhere in sight. "NANA!" The elfling screamed, at the top of his lungs.

"My dear little Greenleaf whatever is the matter?" The elleth asked rushing into the office and sliding to her knees at her son's side.

"Ada has been eaten by the work again." Legolas replied pointing at Thranduil's desk. His mother chuckled and gently woke her bonded, allowing her son to lead him to their chambers.

Deadlines could wait another day.

 **(I must admit I struggled with this one for a while. I am somewhat satisfied with this outcome though.)**

 _3 – Transportation_

What in Valar's name was it? It was huge! How could his mother in law even think he would want this? Maybe he would gift it to the Greenwood… Yes, that was the solution! Thranduil would love it! Hadn't his stag just been shot in an unfortunate hunting incident?

"Glorfindel?" Elrond called out. "Prepare a party for the Greenwood. This Elk needs to go." The Golden haired advisor groaned. Please Valar, anywhere _but_ Greenwood.

 _83 – Fight on_

For his home, he would do anything. For his home, he would die. For his home, he would take a spider's sting straight on. As the darkness around them grew, spreading like a disease from the ruins of Dol-Guldur he would join the patrols as they set out to hold back the numerous groups of orcs and spiders from their borders.

Their fight would never end.

His fight would never end.

He would forever fight on.

 _13 – Rebellion_

Legolas grunted as he tried to work the comb through the red, tangled mess of hair. It was knotted beyond belief even after almost a full bar of his Ada's special hair soap and an hour of soaking.

"What in the name of Valar do you do?" He asked incredulously. "Roll around in the dirt?"

"Of course not!" Came the gruff voice of his friend. "It takes after me. Rebellious and wild. Spare me the lecture elfling."

"Rebellious?" Legolas replied raising an eyebrow. He looked down at the matted hair in the teeth of the brush and sighed. Rebellious indeed.

 _73 – Destruction_

"Here you build like this." Elrond cooed softly, placing wooden blocks one on top of the other. "This is how houses stay up." One of the dark haired elflings swiped his hand at the blocks causing them to topple (much to Elrond's chagrin) before letting out a chuckle.

"I think they're a little too young for that my love." Celebrían laughed as she entered the room and knelt at the side of her husband.

"Should I be worried at their developing destructive tendencies?"

"El they're a decade old!" She laughed lightly. "I should be more worried at your overprotectiveness first."

 _23 – Run and Run and Run_

Crisp, early morning air whipped through his hair as he picked up the pace, widening his strive for the downhill leg of his circuit. He relished in light of the early sun and the happy calls of the trees of Imladris. He had rarely had the opportunity to do this at home anymore. Light footsteps were slowly catching up to him and he slowed his pace once again to come side by side with a second golden haired elf.

"Morning brother." He called. "Race you to the bridge?" Glorfindel huffed as the elfling sprinted off, muttering about crazy, insomniac princes.

 _63 – Vanity_

The scars upon his torso were the thing that bothered him the most. The fire that had consumed the left side of his body had burnt off the forbidden ink that had stained the name of his bonded into his flesh for over three millennia, replacing it with scorched skin. He allowed a now familiar magic to pull at his faë and the scarring was covered with a smoke screen of illusion. Forever it would linger just beneath the surface, waiting to be discovered.

He watched as the milky white of his left eye was covered with a familiar green.

 _33 – Dreams and Fantasies_

"Tell me about these dreams of yours elfling." Elrond said quietly to the blond haired prince. "You say they are recurring?"

"Yes my Lord… I see a man with dark short hair and a scar above his heart. He wears a cloth on his head and a sword on his waist. He stands on the nest of a ship's mast and he has seen those who live on the waters."

"This is just a fantasy created by your mind Legolas. Nothing more."

"But my lord… He looks exactly like me. Despite the hair and the ears he could be me."

 **(Anyone guess who Legolas's mystery man is?)**

 _53 – Hatred_

Hate was a strong word, not the same as openly disliking something. It set something heavy in the heart. Something unnatural. Something dark. As they discovered their mother, lying broken and bloodied with a shaft in her chest; hate settled in their hearts. Hatred so deep that it would be years before they would return to the home of their father, finding him distant and lonely.

Hate was unnatural,

Hate was darkness,

Hate tore their family apart.

 _43 – Tears_

"My lord…?" Glorfindel called softly as he pushed open the heavy door. He spotted his friend sat on the edge of his bed with a sketch of his wife in his hand. "Star-Dome?" The golden haired elf said softly, approaching his lord and dropping to his knees in front of him. The younger elf tried to wipe his face but Glorfindel's strong, comforting grip stayed his hand. "Do not wipe them away Star-Dome. The more you fight them the longer they will fall." With that, he wrapped his arms around Elrond and held him as he wept.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed them! I know there were couple of dark ones in there but I will try to make the next set a little lighter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
